The Ways of The World
by Fordina
Summary: *Chap 2* Xiao-Lang is an abandoned baby that is brought up by a young wolf named Yelan. Later something happens, who will he meet? What life changing events will happen? Read to find out! R+R!!
1. Prologue

Hey minna-san! It's me again.... This story is kinda special, no where near finished though.... It's dedicated to one of my fav writers that stopped writing. It was a very sad moment for me *cries*  
  
Syaoran: There, there Fordina, it's alright, shh it's alright....  
  
Fordina: Thank you. Any ways, she wrote the best Syaoran/Yukito (Brotherly fics not the other kind!) that I ever read, and inspired to write my own.... I hope you like it.... I know this is short but that's because it's the prologue, the chapters will get longer.... Hopefully. Well one with the fic!  
  
Syaoran: Also Fordina does not own Card Captors Sakura, or any of the characters.  
  
Fordina: One more thing.... REVIEW!!! Please!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled   
By: Fordina  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind blew, making the trees come alive in the so-called dead woods. Whispering to any that would dare to listen. Not to far off huddled in a small bundle lied a human child with the most amazing Amber eyes, almost gold in colour. Golden Amber eyes are the only thing that shined in the darkness of night. Abandoned by his parents for his own safety. As they were wanted and hunted for a crime the did not commit. Alas leaving the poor child in the woods was a better fate then giving him to the uncaring arms of their captor. Lying still for more then an hour the young lad started to grow restless and cried. Breaking the silence in the peace full woods. Animals from all around came to inspect what had disturbed their peace. A small wolf cub went up to get a better look at what was making the noise.   
"Mama! What is it?" the small cub asked, the mother made its way closer to the child and gasped.   
"It's a human! Hurry we must get away!" She yelled and grabbed her child by its throat and started to run. All other animals also fled from the scene. All but one. She was a younger member of the pack but was one of the strongest. And also old enough to understand the danger that humans brought with them. But this one was too small to be of any harm. It was but a cub. Innocent. As she got closer she saw how very little it was. It surly would never survive out here on it's own. So seeing no harm she took hold of the blanket that the child was rapped in and ran off before any one became brave enough and decided that he would make a nice break fast. She didn't dare go back to the pack with the human in her mouth. They would disown her at the very site. She would have to make due on her own.   
"Yelan! What are you doing with that human!?" Raul one of the male pack members shouted at her. Yelan gentle put the blanket down and answered.   
"I'm going to take care of it! He's not a danger, it's just a cub! A cub that needs a good home," She answered mater-of-factly.  
"You can't take care of it all by your self," he told her. "How are you going to feed it? And keep it warm? It doesn't have fur you know."   
"I'll manage!" Yelan shouted.  
"You'll need help," He inquired.  
"And who would help me? I can't go back to the pack with a human! I'll get disowned. This way they'll just think perhaps I was killed, and wouldn't try looking for me," She would have continued but Raul cut her off.  
"I'll help you."  
"And," She stopped and realized what he had said. "You'll what?"  
"Help you."   
"You will?" She asked not believing what she was hearing.   
"Of course I will," He told her smiling. Well the best a wolf can smile.   
"Thank you."  
"You'll need to name it."  
"I know, I already have one. Xiao-Lang."  
  
Well? What do you think? Good so far? Please tell me! Even if you say you hate it I'm putting up the next chap any ways.... I'm not one of those annoying people that say, 'I need 15 reviews before I put up the next chap!' I hate that! If you need that many reviews to just write the next part then you shouldn't be writing at all.... And I'm not saying that I don't want your reviews... because I do. I really, really do. All I'm saying is that I'm putting the next chap up no matter how many I get.... That's what I'm saying... okay well till next time... Ja ne! REVIEW!!!  
  
~Fordina~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay! I'm re-posting this chap because I messed up BIG time! And Ecila who reviewed! Brought up a VERY good point! I would point that out right now because that would ruin some of the chap! So I'll tell you in the end! Well if you've already read this chap I would read it again! because I fixed it! At least I hoped I did!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah right! You probably messed it up even more then it was before!  
  
Fordina: You shush! You're the main character! You're not supposed to complain!  
  
Syaoran: I can do what ever I please!  
  
Fordina: Mou! I get nothing but attitude from you!  
  
Syaoran: So?  
  
Fordina: Yamero! I can't take you anymore!  
  
Syaoran: That's fine with me! I'm out!  
  
Fordina: Matte! Syaoran! Mou…. Well I don't own Card Captors Sakura! And I'm sorry if the small amount of Japanese I use in here is almost all wrong! I'm a rookie when it come to the language! So if you know of any sites that will help me out please tell me in a review! I love to get reviews! Please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
By: Fordina  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
It had been 12 years since Yelan found Xiao-Lang or "Little Wolf" and he's growing into a handsome young man.  
  
"Xiao-Lang! Get away from the river!" Yelan yelled. But just as most children he didn't listen. He just kept on crossing the stones. As he was half way across the river he slipped and fell.  
  
"Ahh!" Xiao-Lang yelled.  
  
"Xiao-Lang!" Yelan yelled. She began to run along side the river in hopes of catching him before he was able to fall down the waterfall.  
  
"Mama!" He yelled before the current pulled him down.  
  
"Xiao-Lang!" She cried once again. It was times like this that she wished Raul wasn't killed by that human. Yelan thought.  
  
Xiao-Lang was trying with all his might to swim back to the surface. But with out much luck. He never did learn how to swim. It's times like these that I wish I listened to mother. Xiao-Lang thought.  
  
As Xiao-Lang was being pulled under he felt something jab the back of his head. A sharp pain filled him and he passed out. He fell down the waterfall and into a small stream where an unknowing fisherman would find the catch of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro a fisherman was just setting up his rode when he saw something in the distance.  
  
"What could that be?" he said as he walked over to it. "Oh my god!" Yukito shrieked as he saw the body of a young boy. "What could have happened to you?" Slowly he walked up to the body noticing the bruised marks on him. Yukito carefully picked up the boy's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Thank god," Yukito sighed. He was alive. Barely but alive. "Come on, let's get you to a Doctor Kinomoto," Yukito said as he lifted the boy into his arms. Running into town Yukito caught site of his best friend.  
  
"Touya! Touya! Where's your father?!" Yukito yelled.  
  
"Yuki? He's at work. Why are you carrying that kid?" Touya asked.  
  
"I found him by the river. He's barely alive, he needs to see a doctor, quickly!" Yukito yelled.  
  
"Calm down alright? We'll get him to my father, don't worry. Come on!" And they both continued to run to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
At the hospital Yukito and Touya ran inside to find Dr. Kinomoto just at the front desk.  
  
"Dr. Kinomoto!" Yukito yelled as him and Touya came running into the hospital.  
  
"Yukito, Touya? What are you doing here?" Dr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"I found this boy by the river! He'd barely alive!" Yukito told him.  
  
"Give him here," Fujitaka ordered. Yukito gently placed the boy in his arms. Dr. Kinomoto walked away from the two young men and into the ER.  
  
Yukito started to pace around the waiting room.  
  
"Yuki, will you stop that! My father will do everything he can to save the boy! So sit down!" Touya ordered. Yukito did as asked and sat down. Hours past and still now sign of Fujitaka. Yukito was starting to get worried and started to pace again. But not long after Touya's father, Dr. Kinomoto came out of the room where he had taken the boy.  
  
"Is he alright!" Yukito asked as he ran up to the doctor.  
  
"He could be better. Tell me again where you found him?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"By the fishing lake. I was just setting up when I saw him. He is going to be alight isn't he?" Yukito asked expecting the worst.  
  
"He'll live. But I'm afraid he suffered some severe brain damage," Fujitaka started. "Also, I' afraid he may be paralyzed from the waist down," He finished gravely. Yukito and Touya gasped.  
  
"He won't be able to walk? That's awful!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"It is. I'm also afraid that he might have lost one of his senses. But I won't be able to tell until he wakes up," Dr. Kinomoto told them.  
  
"Lose one of his senses? What do you mean, like he might be blind?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but he might also have lost his sense of hearing or speech." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"This is horrible! When do you think he'll wake up?" Yukito asked.  
  
"We're not sure. But we suspect soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Xiao-Lang asked himself. He looked around to find that he was in some kind of a box. (A/N: Remember he's never really been inside before, he lived with wolves.) "What is this place?" Xiao-Lang tried to get up to leave this place and find his home, but found he could move his legs. "Hey! What's going on!" Xiao-Lang screamed. Although no one could hear. All this was going on inside his head. Just then the door opened and three men came in.  
  
"You're up," Said the oldest one. Xiao-Lang looked at him confused. What was this creature? "How are you feeling?" It asked. Xiao-Lang couldn't answer. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" It asked again. Xiao-Lang just looked at him confused. One of the others with silver like hair walked up to Xiao-Lang.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" He asked. Xiao-Lang again shook his head no. It sighed. "You're in a hospital. These people are trying to find out what's wrong with you."  
  
He wasn't sure how, but he could understand what these things were saying, 'There's nothing wrong with me!' Xiao-Lang screamed in his head. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Can you speak?" The one with silver hair asked.  
  
'Of course I can speak!' Xiao-Lang opened his mouth to speak but nothing but a struggled cry came out. 'Why can't I get the words out?!' He screamed to himself. (A/N: Okay… I don't know how probably because of his magic but Xiao-Lang is able to understand what Yukito and them are saying… like I said I haven't figured out how yet.. so bare with me please!)  
  
"It seems that what ever happened crushed his vocal cords," Fujitaka said looking at some x-rays that just came in. "Also his spinal cord is broken in two places. It's worse then we thought. This boy will never be able to walk or speak again," Fujitaka told them. Xiao-Lang gasped at what he heard. Not be able to walk or talk again? How could that be?!  
  
"Can you write?" The one with silver hair asked as he handed Xiao- Lang a pen and paper.  
  
'Write? What's that? And what am I supposed to do with these?' He asked. Although he didn't know what to do with them he took the two items and just looked at them. Then out of pure insanity Xiao-Lang took the pen and jabbed it in his leg. Yukito after seeing this grabbed the pen and started to speak.  
  
"Why did you do that? You could have hurt your self!" Yukito scolded. Xiao-Lang was surprised. He was expecting pain, but felt nothing. He reached down and touches his leg. At least he thought he was touching his leg. He couldn't feel anything! He looked up at the thing with silver hair. Eyes full of confusion.  
  
'Why can't I feel my legs?' He wanted to ask but couldn't. He looked at him then back down at his legs. Yukito seemed to understand and answered.  
  
"You can't feel your legs because you're paralyzed from the waist down," Yukito told him. Xiao-Lang gasped then went to touch his legs again. He felt nothing. He again looked up at the thing with silver hair on the brink of tears. He tried to yell out but it was no use, nothing would come out.  
  
"You should get some rest. You've had a hard day," Dr. Kinomoto told Xiao-Lang as he tried to get him to lie down. But Xiao-Lang just pushed him away as he tried to get out of the bed.  
  
"Wait!" Yukito yelled, and oddly enough the boy listened. He seemed to be waiting for something and when nothing happened he started to scramble out of the bed again. Yukito grabbed him rapping his arms around him to keep him from moving anymore. Xiao-Lang thrashed in his arms but Yukito held on strong. "Calm down, calm down, it's okay, you need to stay in the hospital, they can take care of you. Don't be afraid," Yukito soothed. Xiao-Lang soon calmed down. Touya and Dr. Kinomoto watched from the side as Yukito picked Xiao-Lang up and carried him back in the bed.  
  
Soon after being placed in the bed again Xiao-Lang fell asleep.  
  
Dr. Kinomoto suddenly spoke, "He doesn't have to be here long. Aside from therapy he should be fine. We'll have to fit him for a wheel chair though."  
  
"But we don't know where he lives. He doesn't have any ID on him, and it's not like I found him out in the open, I found him on the river bank. We need to find a place for him to stay," Yukito reminded him.  
  
"Very true. We could have him stay with us for the time being. It's summer and I'm sure Sakura would be happy to help look after him. I don't think this will be a problem with the hospital or children services either," Dr. Kinomoto stated. Yukito and Touya nodded. "Then it's settled he'll come and stay with us."  
  
"And if you ever need any help I'll be happy to. Just give me a call. But I really should be going. I left all my stuff at the lake. Call me if you need anything! Ja ne!" Yukito said as he left the room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well this is the first chap re-posted! And the point the Ecila told me! Was 'How could Xiao-Lang understand what Yukito and them are saying?' Well like I said it's a very good question! And the truth is, I don't know! I have absolutely no clue!  
  
Syaoran: What a surprise!  
  
Fordina: Oh! So you come back just to make sun of me?  
  
Syaoran: *Smirks* why else would I be here?  
  
Fordina: *Sighs* Back to what *I* was saying! If you have any idea how this could have happened please tell me in a review!! PLEASE!! I figured it could be because of his magic…. Or something I don't know! So if you have ANY suggestions tell me please! I would really like to know what you think! So thank you for reading and I should have the next chap up sometime this millenium! Maybe even this century if you're lucky! You never know! Okay! Ja ne!!  
  
^-~ Fordina ~-^ 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm SO sorry for how long it took to put this next chap up!!!  
  
Syaoran: *Sarcasm* Sure you are!  
  
Fordina: I am!! And I'm SO happy that I figured out a title for this fic!!! ^o^  
  
Syaoran: Why did it take you so long to get this up?  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Because… I'm having SO much trouble with this one… I cannot figure out where it is going!!!  
  
Syaoran: And yet you still decided to put it up.  
  
Fordina: Yes… Because I wanted to put up a fic that was all about you!  
  
Syaoran: *Blush*  
  
Fordina: And I'm sorry if there are any confusion parts… This is my first fic that is JUST CCS… And even though I know like… Almost everything about the show… I'm still having trouble getting into writing this fic… Maybe once I'm done "A Year To Remember" I'll be able to concentrate more on it… Who knows… Certainly not me that's for sure!!  
  
Syaoran: Can you just get on with the story?!  
  
Fordina: All right, all right… Calm down…  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Card Captors Sakura!! Never have and Never will! Although I would like to own Syao-kun… Maybe 'Zaki-chan…  
  
Yamazaki: Hey! Don't bring me into this!!  
  
Fordina: Come on!! You know you love me!!  
  
Yamazaki: *Pouts*  
  
Fordina: *Smiles* ^o^ On with the fic!!!  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 centerThe Ways of The World  
  
1.6 Chapter 2/center  
  
Over at the Kinomoto household Sakura was just finishing up some housework, when she heard a loud yell from her room. she ran quickly up stairs to see what was the matter only to find Kero playing a video game.  
  
"Kero! What's with all the screaming?" She asked walking over to the tiny beast.  
  
"Yeah! Final level! Woo who!" He cried. Sakura, getting a bit frustrated with being ignored walked over to her TV and pulled the plug. Kero's face soon turned to that of disbelief.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura! Why did you do that?! I was in the final level!" Kero yelled.  
  
"You weren't paying attention to me! I needed some way to get your mind of that stupid game!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"But I was in the FINAL LEVEL!!" Kero cried once again.  
  
"I don't care!" Sakura exclaimed and was about to say more when she heard the front door open. "You stay here!" She still had not told her father and brother about Kero, Yue, or the cards… she was planning on telling them… but not until the right moment comes along.  
  
"Sakura! I'm home! And I have something I need to show you!" Dr. Kinomoto called. Sakura came running down the stairs.  
  
"What did you want to show me Otou-san, Wha?!" Sakura cried as she saw a young boy in her father's arms... well not young, her age, maybe a bit younger. "Tou-san, who's that?"  
  
"Sakura, I would like you to meet Syaoran," (A/N: Okay why does he have two names? Even though they are the same name…. But they don't know that his name is Xiao-Lang… so they had to call him something else… and I thought this was easier!! ^o~ Syaoran: You're just lazy… Fordina: You hush! Syaoran: Don't deny the truth. Fordina: *Sigh*) Xiao-Lang looked up, he'd waken on the ride over. "Syaoran this is Sakura, my daughter," Fujitaka said as he placed Xiao-Lang down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, but what is he doing here?" Sakura asked following her father into the living room.  
  
"Yukito found him by the river bank, we don't know what happened to him but his spinal cord was broken in two places and his vocal cord well crushed as well," Fujitaka told her.  
  
"Oh wow, that's so sad," Sakura said as she walked up to Xiao-Lang, "Hi," She said kneeling down in front of him. "I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you," She said holding out her hand. Xiao-Lang not knowing what to do just looked at her hand.  
  
'What does it expect me to do?' Xiao-Lang asked himself. Sighing in defeat Sakura put her hand down.  
  
"Okay… are you hungry? You know eat?" Sakura asked making hand movement to make sure he understood.  
  
Xiao-Lang nodded finally understanding somewhat this thing was asking it….  
  
"Okay, I'll go get you some food. So don't go anywhere…. Oh, I guess you wouldn't be able to any ways huh? Well I'll just go get that food," Sakura stuttered. Xiao-Lang looked at her curiously.  
  
'This thing is very odd…. And confusing…. But also quite interesting… I've never seen anything quite like it….' Xiao-Lang thought as he watched Sakura go off into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Sakura walked in and saw he father on the phone.  
  
"Alright…. Yes…. I'll be right there…. Okay…. Bye," He said as he hung up.  
  
"What was that all about Otou-san?" Sakura asked walking over to the cupboard where she got a plate then proceeded to fill it with cookies.  
  
"My work… I have to go back, can you look after Syaoran?"  
  
"Of course! When do you think you'll be back?"  
  
"Late, seems we're short on staff today and my leaving early didn't help."  
  
"No problem Otou-san! I'll take good care of him!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura," Dr. Kinomoto said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Now Syaoran," Fujitaka said kneeling down to Xiao-Lang's height from where he was lying on the couch. For reasons unknown to him Xiao-Lang looked at him when he said 'Syaoran'. "I have to leave for a little while. So Sakura is going to take care of you alright?" Not knowing what else to do Xiao-Lang just nodded. "Good," With that Fujitaka got up and walked over to where his briefcase was and headed over to the door. "I'll be back soon Sakura!" He cried as he closed the door.  
  
Sakura, who had finished getting some cookies for herself and Syaoran, was now walking back towards the living room. Kneeling in front of him she took a cookie from the plate and handed it to Xiao-Lang.  
  
"Here," She said as he took it from her hand.  
  
He studied it for a moment, 'Hmm… What is this?' He asked himself. And after much debate took a small bite. Chewing slowly he finally swallowed. 'This isn't bad…. I wonder what it is…' Only he couldn't ask. Knowing that he couldn't was only making him mad. 'Why did this happen to me?!' He screamed in his mind, knowing that no matter how much he did so he would never be heard.  
  
Seeing the tension in his face Sakura put a reassuring on his shoulder.  
  
Feeling something on him Xiao-Lang looked at the hand on his shoulder then looked at the owner. 'What does it want from me?' He asked silently. He turned suddenly at the sound of some sort of bell.  
  
"That's the doorbell. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," She told him forgetting that he can't go anywhere. Walking over to the door Sakura opened it to a very friendly face. "Yuki!" She cried as she ushered him inside.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan," He said is his usual cheery voice.  
  
"Yukito, what brings you here? Onii-chan is at work, and Otou-san just left as well," Sakura asked confused. (A/N: Syaoran: But isn't she always confused? Fordina: Yeah but now she's a bit more confused then usual… Syaoran: Oh…)  
  
"I came to visit our new friend," He told her simply. Sakura stared at him oddly until she remembered the boy in the living room.  
  
"Oh! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried. "I almost forgot you were the one that found him ne?"  
  
Yukito nodded. "Hai. I was fishing when I saw him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai I remember 'Tou-san saying that I think…" She scrunched up her face to try and remember. "He's in the living room," Sakura said as they entered the living room.  
  
Sensing other presence Xiao-Lang looked up to see 'Sakura' and the thing with silver hair enter.  
  
"Konnichiwa," The silver hair being greeted. "Do you remember me?" Xiao-Lang nodded in recognition. The silver hair being smiled. "My name is Yukito," He said as he reached out his hand.  
  
Again Xiao-Lang just looked at it.  
  
"He won't shake it… I tried. I don't think he knows what to do," Sakura informed him. Yukito nodded and put his hand in Xiao-Lang's and shook it. Xiao-Lang stared at him. What was it doing?!  
  
Taking his hand back quickly Xiao-Lang stared at Yukito.  
  
"Don't worry… I wasn't going to hurt you. It's a way of greeting," Yukito told him. Xiao-Lang looked at him confused.  
  
'Greeting? What is this thing talking about?!' Xiao-Lang yelled in his head.  
  
Yukito sighed. "This is going to take longer then I thought…" He said more to himself then to Sakura.  
  
"I know… And since he can't talk… Well that makes it even worse…" Sakura said.  
  
Yukito nodded. "I know… Ano… Syaoran-kun? Do you want to go outside?" He asked.  
  
'Outside… I'd rather be there then here…' Xiao-Lang thought. Slowly he nodded his head. Knowing that some how they would understand.  
  
Yukito smiled. "Great! Oh… Wait…" He paused. "Sakura-chan?" She looked at him. "Did you Kinomoto-san bring home a wheelchair?" He asked.  
  
Thinking back to when her father first came in she sighed and shook her head no. "Iie… He just carried him in… If he did have one then he didn't being it inside…" Sakura told him.  
  
"And I didn't see one outside…" Yukito shook his head. "Then I guess going outside is out of the question…"  
  
Xiao-Lang was looking at them with curiosity. 'These… things… are so very interesting… Perhaps… I could trust them… They don't seem like they want to hurt me… At least I hope not…' As if hearing his thoughts Yukito turned back to him.  
  
"Gomen nasai Syaoran-kun… Seems like you won't be able to go outside after all… Unless one of us carries you… And I don't think you would want that…" Yukito told him.  
  
Xiao-Lang looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was telling him. As if to make an effort to speak Xiao-Lang opened his month to speak, but only a soft squeaking sound came out. Frustrated to no end Xiao-Lang lifted his hands and proceeded to hit his legs in order to make them work again.  
  
Seeing this Yukito grabbed his hands and held onto them tightly. "No, Syaoran don't do that…" Xiao-Lang looked at him confused. "I know you want to walk…" He sighed. "But you can't," Yukito put one hand on Xiao-Lang's leg. "Can you feel this?" Yukito asked as he pinched Xiao-Lang's leg. Xiao- Lang didn't even flinch. Just continued to stare at the silver haired creature. "I didn't think so… I know this is hard to understand… and I don't even know if you can understand what I'm saying right now… But you can't walk… You'll probably never be able to walk again… Do you understand?" Yukito asked. Xiao-Lang just continued to stare at him. Yukito and Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's no use… He doesn't understand… And I don't think he ever will…" Sakura told him.  
  
Yukito nodded. "I know… It's just that… I want him to… And hopefully one day… Maybe he will…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Short yes… But what do you expect with someone with MAJOR writers block?!  
  
Syaoran: Something a little better then that!  
  
Fordina: You shush!!  
  
Kero: Yeah! Leave Ford-chan alone brat!!  
  
Fordina: *Smiles* Thanks Kero-chan! But don't call Syao-kun a brat!!  
  
Kero: *Mumbles*  
  
Syaoran: Where are you going in this fic?  
  
Fordina: *o*; Uhh… No idea…  
  
Syaoran: *Mouth falls open* What do you mean no idea?!  
  
Fordina: Exactly what I said… I have no idea where I'm going with this fic… But I'll figure something out… Don't you worry! ^o^  
  
Syaoran: *Mumbles* But I have no choice.  
  
Fordina: *Smacks Syaoran across the head*  
  
Syaoran: Hey!  
  
Kero: Serves you right brat!!  
  
Fordina: Kero-chan…  
  
Kero: Gomen…  
  
Fordina: That's better… Now all that's left to do is all you nice people that have read this story so far to go and press the little button just below this text that says 'Click here to submit review' and well… Do what it says… Write a review… I know you can… Just do it… Do it… ^o^ 


End file.
